Dragon's Rose
by DRUIDGIRL
Summary: Ginny Weasley, an extrodonary dancer...in secret. When Draco comes across her, it sparks something within him, something downright extrordonary. One-shot.


**Angelic Visage**

Her lithe body swayed with the music, moving back and forth in a sensual dance. Her glistening blood red hair flowed freely over her shoulders; she danced, stretching and arching her body in impossible gyrations. She let her hands clap above her in keeping with the beat, shaking her shoulders to make her hair fly about in a golden arc.

Every motion was perfectly coordinated, flowing, twirling, jumping, spinning…The lake's reflection gave her a blue sheen; she was his fey water sprite.

He was hidden, held spellbound by this captivating magical beauteous dragon who had entranced him without even knowing his presence. He stepped forward, as if to take her in his arms, and she sprang around to face him.

Her eyes barely registered him before she was gone, fleeing him on winged feet. An angelic visage disappearing like smoke. He ran after her, his heart in his feet.

He reached the Great Hall, his eyes racing furiously across the tables.

"Damn!" He cried, shaking in anger. He smashed his fist into a table, hating himself for frightening that perfection.

"Draco?" A voice from the shadows, clearly feminine, seductive. He started, whirling around, his heart pounding.

"Pansy." He spat in disappointment, turning to scan the room once more.

He sighed, turning to face to Slytherin girl.

Resolve welled within him. His rose; dark beauty that would haunt him until she loved him. And she would love him.

---

Her breath came in furious gasps; she hadn't stopped running until she'd reached the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room.

What a piece of ill luck, she thought, the Malfoy should find her. She sighed, trudging up the girl's staircase and quietly changing into her nightdress. Tomorrow, she promised herself, the worst, drabbest robes would go on. He couldn't notice her.

Invisible, she thought, that's what I'll be. What I'll always be.

She climbed into her four post bed quietly so as not to disturb her room mates. She pulled the comforter to underneath her chin, letting the even breaths of the sleepers lull her to sleep.

His eyes scanned the Great Hall at breakfast, looking for his rose. She wasn't there.

His heart was breaking…"Draco mate?"

"What Blaise?" He hissed.

"You're looking peaky." Said Pansy, her hand working itself into his large ones.

He drew away hastily, her touch drawing a shiver of revulsion. "I'm fine." He said shortly, his eyes forever scanning the crowds.

"Whatever you say mate." Said Blaise agreeably.

---

Her spine tingled as she felt his penetrating gaze pass over her. Hunching deeper into the chair , she breathed deeply.

He can't see you, she told herself. You're invisible. Invisible: incapable of being seen.

"Ginny?" She jumped as her brother's voice drifted to her. "You okay?"

She nodded and he smiled, turning back to his food and friends. It scared her. Was she getting out of practice? It was the second time in 24hours that she had Seen.

She looked at the Trio, starting when she saw that all of them were turning to look at her.

"Ginny, come sit with us." Said her brother and she shied away from them.

She carefully took her plate as she moved down the table, drawing several pairs of eyes. Including the ones she wanted least.

She was beyond nervous, she was scared out of her wits. "Hello." She said quietly, wincing under their combined gaze.

"Hello Ginny." Said Hermione, trading a look with Ron.

"Hello Gin." Harry echoed.

Breakfast was a quiet affair for Ginny, one spent preparation for the day, and yet these loud people did not seem to understand that. Constantly chattering, trying to draw her into the conversation, she resented all of the attention quietly, chafing.

It was a relief when breakfast was over, Ginny quietly slipping off.

A hand descended upon her shoulder.

"Come my sprite." A voice said above her right ear, its breath hot against her skin.

She allowed herself to be steered out of the hall, her body rigid with fear. They reached her dancing place, her heart almost jumping out of her chest.

A finger traced along her jaw, and Ginny shuddered. "You need not fear me, I will not hurt you." Arms snaked around her.

She was petrified.

"Who are you?" She asked quietly.

It stopped all at once, leaving her bereft of warmth.

"Face me." She turned, her skin freezing without her cloak.

It was he who she feared. Draco. His icy clear eyes penetrated her shroud of invisibility.

His hands gripped her upper arms and he shook her. "Do you know me now?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes Mal-Draco."

"Talk to me." He said and she couldn't say anything. His eyes blazed with anger contained by an icy will and Ginny couldn't look away from that internal battle. "Talk." He hissed and she shied away from him.

"Why?" She asked, gesturing back and forth between them. "Why this?"

He barked out a laugh. "You torment me Virginia." He said, his eyes burning with strange intensity and emotion.

Lust, she identified, she was familiar with it. Tom lusted.

A cold finger traced along the neck of her robes. "I will not rush you but I am not a patient man." She shuddered and closed her eyes, pulling away slightly. "I will never cause you pain." He said in a low, almost hurt tone.

"I can protect you." He started.

"Will you?" She asked quietly. It was all so surreal…

"Forever and always." He cupped her face in his hands.

"I can give you anything ." His eyes captured hers and she looked away quickly.

"But…" She said, there were always buts.

"No buts." One of his hands cradled her head at the base.

"Will you love me?" She asked and a hand tipped her down-turned face up.

His eyes were a steely silver, softening as he looked at her.

"Till the end of forever." He said, as he had never meant anything more in his life.

"There is no end of forever." She said unsurely.

"Then I shall always love you."

He leaned in and it was inevitable. Her lips met his with bruising force and he couldn't help it.

"Rose, till the end of forever, remember that." He said, watching as a slow smile spread across her face.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, burying her face in his chest. She was slow, steady, her hands wrapping themselves in his with delicate precision. She squeezed his hands.

"And I…" She paused. "I love you."

AN- This is a one shot that has been kind of growing on me. I don't think there'll be a second chapter. GIVE ME FEEDBACK!...Please?


End file.
